Five Deadly Terms
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Five deadly terms of speech used by Sam and Dean Winchester. Inspired by the five deadly terms used by men and women.
1. Sam

**1. Fine. - this is the word they use to end an argument when they know they're right and you need to shut up.**

"Sam, this is what we're supposed to be doing, hunting things!"

"Yeah, I get that. But charging into a nest of who-knows-what without the proper preparation? We should have waited, staked it out, researched."

Dean gripped the wheel of the impala tightly, willing himself not to pull the damn car over and wallop Sam a good one.

"We're okay and those guys are dust. I really don't see the problem."

"No problem?" Sam was practically yelling. "We could have been killed!"

"It's our job description!" Dean yelled back. "We save people and hunt things. End of story."

"Fine, Dean." Sam said, crossing his arms and settling back into his seat with that frustrated Sam look on his face. "Fine."

**2. Nothing. - means something, and you should be afraid.**

Sam and Ruby jumped apart, lips swollen. Sam's pupils were dilated. Ruby cooly wrapped a bandage around the slit in her wrist then leaned in for another kiss.

"Thanks." Sam said breathlessly.

"No problem, big guy." Ruby smirked.

The door banged open as Dean strode in. Ruby and Sam jumped apart.

"What the hell's going on here!?" Dean thundered when he saw the demon. Ruby gave a coy wave and sauntered around him to the door. Sam followed, pushing past his brother.

"Sam, I'm talking to you! What's going on?"

Dean was left standing in the middle of the hotel room with Sam's last word ringing in his ears.

_"Nothing."_

**3. Go ahead. - this is a dare, not permission.**

"This is a bad idea, Dean..."

They were sitting in the Impala, staring at an abandoned barn supposedly infested with some dangerous creature.

"Would ya stop pussyfooting around? I'll go in, check it out, we'll do the salt and burn thing, and get on the road."

"I still think it's a bad idea. You don't know how strong this thing is."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a quick peek."

"Go ahead..." Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes like a teenage girl and settling back in his seat in the Impala.

**4. That's okay. - they are thinking long and hard about how and when you will pay for your mistake.**

"I'm sorry that I accidentally shot you, Sammy..."

"That's okay." Sam replied with a venomous glare.

"Look, I had no other way to tell if you were a demon or not!"

"That's okay." Sam replied, towelling himself off.

"Hey, I'd like to have the room for a few hours. Y'know, have a couple girls around?"

"That's okay." Sam replied, peeling himself off the bed.

"Sorry, I was out with Cas. Y'know, holy stuff."

"That's okay." Sam replied, feeling the jealousy burning in his stomach.

"I didn't mean to drive you away."

"That's okay."

**5. Wow. - this is not a compliment. They're amazed that one person could be so stupid.**

"So let me get this straight. You want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?"

"She was a yoga teacher. That was the bendiest weekend of my life!"

"Wow, Dean. Wow."


	2. Dean

**1. I was getting around to it. - they completely forgot whatever the hell it was and still don't understand what you are talking about.**

"So, Dean. When were you planning to tell me about your little stint with the angels?" Sam said, grinding his teeth.

"Hmm?" Dean replied, continuing to wolf down his bacon and eggs with a perfectly innocent expression on his face.

**2. I'll call you. - hell will freeze over before you will hear from them again.**

"Bye Sam, have a good time screwing the devil. I'll call you if things get slow in reality."

**3. I've been busy. - they haven't.**

"So what took you so long?!" Sam practically shouted, very tempted to take a swing at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked. "I was busy!"

**4. ****What are you wearing? - Their way of asking if you're decently dressed... for sex.**

"Where are you, Sam?" Dean asked casually.

"I'm back at the room, Ruby's here waiting for you."

"What are you wearing?"

"Me?"

"No, put her on the phone."

"What?"

"Fine. What are you wearing?"

"Clothes...?"

"Oh, thank god."

"What are you-"

"See you later, Sammy."

**5. ****That's interesting. - They haven't been listening to word you've been saying and at this point only want sex.**

"Dean, are you listening to me?"

Dean obviously wasn't, he'd had his eyes glued to some cowgirl's ass for the past 30 minutes.

"I said that the only way to kill it is to stake it under the full moon and then salt and burn."

"That's interesting." Dean replied, eyes riveted on a mini skirt.


End file.
